


Mako & Bolin Smut

by Makolin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makolin/pseuds/Makolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated between the two brothers after probending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this website and the government
> 
> i wrote this horrible garbage years ago dont @me

When it came to sex; Mako was an expert. He had many past girlfriends who taught him a thing or two and helped him relieve sexual frustration. Bolin, too, also had some degree of knowledge because of his experience with a fangirl, but nothing compared to the extent of Mako. 

After Bolin’s experience with the lone fangirl, it turned out she was only using him to get closer to Mako. Bolin had thought he was in love and coming to this realization broke his heart. He also came to another realization afterwards: he is into boys. He told Mako about this since he is the only one he really trusts; and, of course, Mako was still loving and accepting. Mako wouldn't throw away all they had worked for something so minute, what difference does it make? 

With pro-bending taking over their lives and Mako regaining focus, their was no time for any relationships and Mako began being all big-brother again and doing everything in his power to allow himself and Bolin to succeed. His sole priority over everything was always Bolin.

Mako’s selflessness, however, made Bolin feel a bit guilty for never helping Mako with anything; it made him feel useless since Mako always took care of him.

The night after Bolin had been rescued by Mako from Amon’s hands, Bolin felt the guilt take over once again. Their was still some tension between the two after the argument they had.

Mako still loved Bolin, he’ll always love Bolin, but he still had the right to be angry. Bolin knew not to mess with the Triple Threats anymore. After Bolin had explained everything to Mako about how we was only trying to help get money, Mako was all open-arms and loving again. However, since the argument, tension still lingered in the air.

Bolin knew it was all his fault that this happened and was determined to make it up to Mako. After practice, the two were alone in the locker room, sitting on the bench together after having stripped down only to a white tee-shirt and black sweatpants, Bolin decided to make a move.

Bolin turned around and quickly said “Hey, Mako, can we talk about something?”

Mako raised an eyebrow and turned to his brother, “Yeah, what is it Bo?”

“Look, I’m really sorry about what happened yesterday… I-...I really am an idiot” Bolin stuttered, looking down at his hands that were cliterring together, nervous of what Mako might think; but, he was gonna go for it anyways. He knew Mako's opinion of him wouldn't change if he said no.

Mako let out a soft chuckle “We already talked about this Bo, and I already told you, don't worry about it”

“I know I know … but, I never got to make it up to you” Bolin began inching closing towards Mako and placed a hand on his thigh.

Mako didn’t know where Bolin was going at first until he felt his hand and it cause him to flinch, “Bo you don’t owe me anything, everything’s fine”

Bolin knew Mako was hesitant and nervous, as was he, but he was sure if he could get his mouth around Mako’s dick, they'd easily forget their inhibitions.

“But I...want to” Bolin cooed as he inched closer and closer to Mako’s face and finally kissed him on the lips.

Mako kissed back but he pulled away a few seconds later “No, Bo, this is wrong” as he began to inch a little away from Bolin.

But Bolin, being stubborn as always, inched closer as Mako tried moving away, “Makooo, _please?_ ”

He emphasized ‘please’ as he gently placed his hand on Mako’s crotch, eliciting a sharp gasp from Mako. Feeling his Brother already half-hard brought a grin to Bolin’s face “come on, I know you really want to also, we don’t have to tell anyone, I just want make you feel good, and I really owe you for rescuing me from Amon”. And with that Bolin began placing soft kisses on Mako’s neck while rubbing his half-hard penis through his pants.

“ _Bol-hnng_ ” Mako groaned with a smirk, barely trying to protest. He was definitely sexually frustrated since he hadn’t had sex in a while because of his focus on pro-bending. Soon enough, Bolin made his way back to Mako’s lips, and this time Mako didn’t hesitate and kissed Bolin back. Bolin shifted closer to Mako so that their bodies were touching. Bolin couldn’t help but grin once Mako’s dick became fully erect, and from the feels of it, Bolin could tell it was very big, for sure bigger than his, and Bolin wanted it. Mako’s hand found it’s way to the back of Bolin’s head while his other hand explored Bolin’s upper chest through his shirt. Mako grabbed a fistful of hair and began teasing Bolin with his tongue, showing his dominance to his brother.

Bolin couldn’t help but let out soft moans, causing Mako to smirk this time. Mako’s hand made it’s way to the hem of Bolin’s shirt once his tongue had finally gone in his brother’s mouth. With one swift motion, Mako pulled Bolin’ shirt up and over his head, revealing all his muscles.

Bolin was a good-looking kid, there was no doubting that, and Mako had seen his brother shirtless before, but not like this; this was new.

Prior to this, Bolin had just hoped to make-out with Mako and possibly give him a handjob, praying to give him head. Bolin pulled back after having his shirt lifted off of him, he never knew Mako would be this dominant and this sexy, but he loved it. However, nothing prepared him for what happened next. As they looked into each others eyes, with Bolin’s shirt off and Mako’s huge bulge, Bolin hesitated as what to do next. But before he even had time to think, Mako began to reach for the seam of his pants, and pulled it down, revealing his big, roughly eight inch dick. Bolin's penis was 7 inches, and not nearly as thick as Mako's, which made him nervous about Mako's reaction, but Mako didn't seem to care.

Bolin’s eyes quickly made their way to his brother’s cock and he hesitated, despite that fact that he really wanted it, _badly_. But Mako, always there for Bo, put a hand behind his head and gently motioned for Bolin to move down towards it. Bolin quickly lowered down so his face was right next to Mako’s dick with Bolin's legs on the side of the bench. Mako, ever so cool, leaned back against the lockers and spread his legs a little wider.

Bolin licked his lips and hesitated once again. He paused for a few seconds and before he knew it Mako’s moved to Bolin’s chin, pulling his face up to look Mako in the eyes.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Bo”

Bolin was a little confused at first but realized Mako probably sensed his slight nervousness.

Bolin didn’t say anything but instead moved his head back down to Mako’s dick while his hand groped the shaft and jerked it, causing Mako to release short and quiet ahs. He began licking just the head, especially focusing on the salty precum leaking from his slit.

Now the moment of truth, Bolin looked at the throbbing member before him and took the entire head in his mouth, slowly moving half-way down before making his way back up, and then repeating the same pattern.

After only going down a few times, Mako’s hand once again found it’s way to the back of Bolin’s head, grabbing his hair and pushing him down a little further and guiding Bolin a bit. One of Bolin’s hand rests on Mako’s thigh while the other explores Mako’s stomach and chest under his shirt. Shortly, Mako removed his hand from Bolin’s head and instead placed both his hands at his shirt seam and lifted it off his head, discarding it to the side along with Bolin’s shirt.

Bolin looked up at his brother, admiring his physique, his brother was always bigger than he was, and Bolin felt he was also hotter, which Bolin envied greatly. Not too much time went by until Mako grabbed Bolin’s head and placed it back to the head of his dick. Bolin opened his mouth and went down just slightly before Mako thrusted upwards, causing Bolin to take his entire dick in his throat. Bolin gagged, but enjoyed every second of it, afterwards Mako pulled out and began fucking Bolin’s face; making sure to go balls-deep every time.

Bolin knew for sure that his brother obviously was receiving pleasure by his sudden thrusts. After around half a minute, Mako stopped thrusting and let Bolin take over sucking him off, feeling Bolin had the rhythm down. After another minute Mako got up and pulled his pants down and took them off, as well as his socks and shoes. All the meanwhile Bolin was playing with himself through his pants and admiring Mako's hot body. Mako sat back down in the original position and gave Bolin a few kisses before guiding him to his dick again. One of Mako's hands explored Bolin’s bare back while his other hand remained gently in Bolin’s hair.

Bolin pulled the member out of his mouth and admired it for a moment before licking the entire surface from the bottom of the shaft to the head and back down. He then focused his attention on Mako’s balls; licking them and getting them as wet as possible, also trying to get his tongue under his brother’s nuts to lick his brother’s taint. He knew it was a little hairy which he loved and that sweat would be piled down there, especially since they just finished practice, and he wanted to taste as much of Mako as possible. All of this caused Mako to moan in pleasure.  
Meanwhile Mako’s hand reached the top of Bolin’s pants and pulled them back down Bolin’s legs, revealing his beautiful ass. Mako also took note of Bolin’s penis that was hard and leaking of precum. Bolin hadn’t been touched throughout this whole experience and Mako knew he must have wanted to be rubbed so badly. Mako’s hand snaked it’s way under Bolin’s stomach and grabbed Bolin’s dick, rubbing his thumb over Bolin’s slit and spreading the precum over his entire cock. Bolin moaned while still licking Mako’s taint and taking in all of the manly odor Mako emitted, pushing Mako's legs apart to get better access. Bolin’s dick wasn’t as big as Mako’s, but his ass was definitely nicer, and after stroking Bolin for around a minute, his hand moved to the back of Bolin, squeezing his asscheek.

Bolin squirmed from all the pleasure he was receiving. Despite having some fun with a fangirl before, Bolin never felt this good, feeling like a novice compared to Mako. Mako’s hand eventually went to Bolin’s hole and teased it. He didn’t want to penetrate it because he was unsure if Bolin had ever been entered before, and he’s aware of the rumors about the pain of doing it for the first time.

Instead, he played with it, rubbing his middle finger and pointer finer in circles around it. He pulled his fingers back and used both his hands to pull Bolin up and away from his dick, he was close to cumming and didn’t want to yet. So he pulled Bolin up and onto his lap, taking off Bolin’s pants while he sat on his lap. Their erections rubbed together while they began to kiss once again.

They were both in complete bliss and loved every moment of it. Mako’s hands grabbed both of Bolin’s asscheeks and squeezed them while they were kissing. Bolin responded by letting out soft moans in between each kiss, and before long, Makos fingers once again touched Bolin’s hole. Bolin got a little nervous since he heard the rumors too about the pain of being penetrated, but he knew it felt great for the person giving, and he was willing to do anything to please Mako.

Mako pulled back from Bo and brought one of his hands to Bolin’s lips.

“Suck” said Mako, and Bolin did as he was told, taking all the fingers into his mouth while licking all the digits and looking Mako in the eyes. Mako snaked his head to Bolin’s neck and placed soft kisses all over before pulling his fingers out and moving his lips to crash with Bolin’s. He then proceeded to move his hand back down to play with Bolin’s hole again.

After a few minutes of making out, Mako took action and grabbed Bolin by his ass and lifted him, placing him on his back on the bench while Mako made his way on top of him, making sure to pull his pants off entirely before doing so, and throwing the item with the rest of the clothes.

His dick landed on bolin’s taint and balls while he kissed Bolin. He moved down slowly, placing kisses along the way on his neck, nipples and stomach; before sticking his tongue out, licking down Bolin’s stomach and reaching the head of Bolin’s dick, taking the whole thing in his mouth quickly.  
Bolin couldn’t hold back his moans from all the pleasure, with Mako sucking his dick while one of hands played with Bolin’s balls and the other then moved towards Bolin’s lips and Bolin took it in his mouth to remain quiet. He still whimpered through the hand but Mako writhed in it.

Bolin was so close to spilling his seed in Mako’s mouth, but Mako pulled his mouth away from his dick and made his way back up to Bolin’s mouth, leaving Bolin a little confused and frustrated.

“Why’d you stop?” Bolin asked

“I don’t want”-kiss-“you to”-kiss-“cum yet”

And once again Mako’s body was pressed flesh against Bolin’s. Bolin’s legs wrapped around Mako’s waist while Mako was on top of him. Mako positioned his dick so it was touching Bolin’s hole while he kissed him, causing Bolin to whimper.

Mako knew of the potential pain and focused his attention to Bolin’s eyes.

“Have you been fucked before Bolin?” Mako already knew he hadn’t, but he wanted to fuck him badly, and wanted to reassure Bolin of everything before doing so. 

“Yeah, I fucked a few girls before” 

“No I mean has a man ever fucked you, or have you ever played with you ass before?” 

Mako never had problems asking these kinds of questions to his brother considering they had always been so close, and his serious attitude helped as well. Bolin on the other hand was more immature. Normally, he would have laughed at a question like this; but, with the said circumstances, he tried not to.

“ _Oh_ … no, I haven’t… but we can try it if you want to” Bolin said, blushing a little but doing his best not to kill the moment. 

“I _really_ want to fuck you … but it’s gonna hurt you if we do, but overtime it will feel really, _really_ , good. We don’t have to do it though if you don’t want to .” repeating some of his words he said earlier. He always wanted to make sure Bolin was as comfortable as possible and he would never want to intentionally hurt Bolin. But he practically needed to be inside his brother, feeling his heat and tightness, fucking him raw and senseless and having the two of them writhe in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Bolin paused, “If it’ll feel good for you, then we should”.

This caused Mako to smirk, “It will feel good for you too Bo, but you just gotta get over some of the pain”

“… Okay, let’s try it then”

“Alright Bo, I’m gonna loosen you up a bit so it doesn’t hurt so much, gimme a minute I’ll be right back” He placed a quick kiss on Bolin’s lips before getting up and making his way over to the discarded pants. Mako began scavenging through them until he found a small bottle of lube and made his way back to Bolin.

Bolin remained put in the same spot on his back. Mako made Bolin get up for a short time so he could move the bench into the middle of the room to get in a better position. He picked Bolin up and placed him on his back again. Mako lifted Bolin’s legs and moved his head below his crotch and towards his asshole, placing kisses along his stomach, dick, balls and taint down the way. He placed a kissed right on Bolin’s asshole before sticking his tongue out and licking around it in circles.

Mako had no idea Bolin could be so loud, but Bolin couldn’t help his moaning and whimpers, having his ass eaten out by his brother fell too good.

Mako’s tongue gently penetrated Bolin’s asshole, it felt great for Bolin and tasted great for Mako.

Mako began a rhythm of licking up and down, in circles and penetrating his asshole with his tongue, all while slowly jerking his and Bolin’s dick, making sure to go slow enough so neither would cum.

Soon Mako’s finger was added to the mix and gently probed Bolin’s anus, before slowly wiggling inside the heat and tightness. It didn’t hurt Bolin much having the finger lubricated by Mako’s saliva.

Mako pumped his finger in and out and in and out before adding another finger in. With two fingers penetrating Bolin, the pain began to settle in. Bolin bit his lip and began to moan a little louder, but they weren’t as much from pleasure as were from some pain. Mako could sense Bo’s discomfort and decided to pull out and tongue his asshole again, and Bolin shuddered and whimpered.

Meanwhile, Mako used his hands to apply lube to his two fingers. After wetting Bolin’s asshole with saliva again and applying lube to his fingers, he slowly pushed the two fingers into Bolin once again. This time Bolin wasn’t nearly as loud and Mako could tell that Bo was enjoying it.

Mako now pumped the two digits in and out and stretched out his asshole. Mako curled his long fingers inside of Bo and touch Bolin’s prostate, causing Bolin to moan out loud in pure pleasure.

This brought a smirk to Mako’s face. He loved hearing Bolin being pleasured, what he always wanted. He continued to curl his fingers and brush against his prostate and caused Bo to moan.

“Yeah, you like that Bo, you like my fingers inside you” Mako teased

“ _ughh_ , fuck … ah yeah it feels so good Mako” Bolin shut his eyes and gripped the bench as Mako stretched his asshole.

All the meanwhile Mako applied lube to his throbbing cock, needing to be inside Bolin as soon as possible. Mako pulled his fingers out and then lined his cock up with Bolin’s asshole, feeling that he had stretched Bolin enough and placed the head of it against his hole, teasing him with a push against his hole.

“ _nnghh_ , Mako”

“You want my dick Bo?” 

“Mako, please, fuck me”

Mako couldn’t hold back anymore, he slowly entered Bolin’s asshole, burying his dick half way in. The girth was way bigger than his fingers, the size something Bolin wasn’t ready for, but Bolin just wanted his prostate to be hit again, he didn’t care what did it.

Bolin moaned loudly once Mako’s dick entered him. Mako leaned down towards Bolin on the bench and kissed his lips and neck to pacify him. While doing so, he continued taking slow thrusts inside of him. In between each kiss, Bolin moaned and whimpered from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Mako began making his thrusts more shallow each time, brushing against Bolin’s prostate again with each thrust. Bolin cried out Mako’s name and moaned so loud. It turned Mako on even further and he wanted to hear more from Bo. Therefore, he decided to thrust all the way in and fuck his brother fast and deep.

Bolin cried out from his brother’s dick filling up his hole.

“ _Fuck Bo_ , you’re so fucking hot and tight, I fucking love it”

Bolin didn’t respond with words. Only his constant moaning. It let Mako know he was pleased, something Mako had always strived for.

Mako pulled out leaving Bolin in a confused state, Bolin thought that Mako was going to cum, which upset him because he wasn’t ready for this to be over. But Mako instead lifted him up and brought him on the floor, and placed him on his hands and knees. Mako came up from behind and fucked Bo from behind.

As soon as he entered once again his deep and fast thrusts were at it again, sweat licked Mako’s forehead as he fucked Bolin as hard as he possibly could.

The feeling was so much for Bolin to take in. He felt a hand on his back motioning him to rest his head down and keep his ass up.

“Yeah, just lay down Bo, I’ll take care of you, I’ll fuck you nice and rough, just the way you like it”

“ _ahh_ , Mako, fu- _uck_ me, _nnghh, ah… oh_ Mako, I love you so much.”

Mako pushed Bolin's lower-body down and continued to fuck his butt. Mako then leaned over his brothers back and placed his chest against his brother’s back and began kissing the back of Bolin’s neck and nipped at his ear.

“I love you too Bo” Mako breathed against Bolin’s ear.

Mako’s hand snaked to Bolin’s dick and pulled his ass back up a little and jerked his dick fast. Mako was so close, but he wanted to make sure Bolin would cum at the same time as he did.

After many thrusts and many jerks they were both at the point of pure bliss. Bolin’s growing moans let Mako know how close he truly was, and in a matter of seconds, Bolin was spilling his seed all over Mako’s hand and onto the floor.

Mako was relentless with his thrusts and a few seconds later he wound up exploding inside Bolin. Filling up his hole with cum.

They stayed there, Mako inside Bolin, until Mako’s dick eventually softened and he pulled out, still placing kissing Bolin’s back.

He flipped Bo over on his back and starred into his eyes before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. He then rested his forehead against Bolin’s.

Mako whispered a faint “Thank you” and smirked.

Bolin smiled and said “Can we please do this every time we win?”

“… Of course Bo” Mako sighed, before placing one last kiss on Bolin’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As time went on, the duo fucked more and more often. After every match they won, just as Mako had promised, especially considering they were all sweaty and in good moods over their victory. But, for some reason, they didn’t usually take things as far as they did the first time, much to Bolin’s annoyance. He wanted to be fucked by Mako and he thought Mako wanted to fuck him. They usually just wound up in the locker rooms or in their apartment in the attic and Bolin would give Mako head, eventually cumming in Bolin’s mouth and ending it all.

Bolin never questioned it though, Mako was always the dominant partner, always the top. He felt out of place saying something to Mako. Even though they were brothers, he, like everybody, thought Mako was intimidating, mainly because of his sternness, height and muscles. Despite Bolin’s feelings, Mako would never, _never_ , do anything that would hurt Bo on purpose. They were so close to each other and Mako loved him dearly. Bolin knew this too; however, it was always difficult to get over certain aspects of Mako that made him so manly and dominant (both of which Bolin sexually loved).

Bolin had an idea to say something the next time they fucked all the way; because at that point, they would be so deep in bliss that Mako would agree to any promise, just like last time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, after the fire ferrets won the semi-finals, Bolin became very excited, getting an erection almost instinctively. Luckily, the tight pants required of their uniform restricted his boner and no one in the crowd would have known, no one that is, except Mako. Mako shot him a quick glance and a smirk while still on the arena. They both knew what this win had meant for them: sex.

After waving Korra good-bye, the two made their ways to the showers. Bolin wanted so desperately to fuck Mako before they showered to soak in all of Mako’s sweat, but, once again, he felt out of place to say anything to his big brother.

The two stripped down in the locker room first to just their typical white tee-shirt and black sweatpants before making their way to the showers. Bolin took off all his clothes before entering the shower and placed them to the side.

Before turning the shower on, Bolin heard the shower door open and Mako came barging in, his bare chest pushing Bolin back against the wall. Mako was already completely nude, as was Bolin.

Bolin couldn’t help but smile; his wish had come true, they were going to fuck before they showered. This also indicated that this time Mako might fuck his ass, because otherwise they would have probably just showered first since sex could be quite the exercise.

“You played great today Bo, I think you deserve this” Mako breathed right up against Bolin’s ear, pressing his already erect dick up against Bolin’s hole, just to tease him.

Bolin smiled while Mako kissed Bolin’s cheek and neck from behind. Bolin angled his face towards Mako and the two began to kiss sloppily. Mako’s tongue was added, expressing his dominance. This time, however, Bolin’s tongue fought back, but Mako placed his hand on Bolin’s dick and jerked it several times, causing Bolin to lose control. Mako rubbed his thumb over the tip of Bolin's dick, spreading his precum over the head.

"Damn Bo, you're leaking already, do I get you that excited?" Mako teased

Mako’s tongue entered Bolin’s mouth and explored inside, all while Bolin whimpered against Mako’s lips.

Mako’s other hand played with Bolin’s asscheeks with his penis still pressed up to Bolin’s hole.

“Wanna come down here and suck this dick? It’ll make it easy for me to fuck you, shoving my dick all the way inside your fucking ass.” Mako teased again, he already knew the answer of course.

Upon hearing these words, Bolin became extremely happy inside, he wanted, no needed, Mako’s dick to attack his prostate once again, “Can I, please Mako?” Bolin moaned

“Yeah get on your fucking knees and suck this big dick” Mako said while moving back a little bit so Bolin could move down to his knees.

Bolin quickly turned around and was confronted with Mako’s cock. Mako looked down at his brother, with a hand on the back of his head, not applying any pressure though. Meanwhile Bolin stared at his Brother’s dick, admiring the beautiful length and girth of it, as well as the hair gathered around it and around his balls. There was still sweat at his balls, he really needed to lick it off eventually, but he knew he needed to pleasure Mako’s penis first. Before moving, Bolin looked up into Mako’s eyes that were staring at him, non-verbally begging for Bolin’s wet mouth to take his cock whole.

Bolin quickly moved his head all the way down Mako’s dick, to the base, nose in his pubes, and stayed there for a few seconds. Mako let out a loud moan having his dick quickly covered with heat and saliva.

Bolin pulled back and continued the slow motion of going all the way down to the base. His mouth had loosened up so much since they started doing this.

Mako’s hips involuntarily began to thrust in and out of Bo’s mouth, fucking his face while his hand gently rested behind Bolin’s head.

Mako relentlessly let out moans of pleasure, “ahhh fuck Bo, you’re so good at this”

Bolin pulled his brother’s penis out of his mouth and licked the head while staring up at Mako.  
He slowly moved his head down Mako’s shaft, making his way to Mako’s balls.

Bolin’s tongue played with Mako’s balls, swishing them around and eventually taking one in his mouth, causing Mako to shut his eyes and whimper. Mako slammed his fist against the wall in ecstasy, slightly frightening Bolin but somehow spurring him on even further, if that was even possible. “Fuck yeah, lick my nuts Bo”

Mako’s hand just rested helplessly in Bolin’s hair, with his other arm holding him up against the wall. Bolin jerked his own dick meanwhile, slow enough to not cum, while his other hand sat on Mako’s thigh.

After having played with Mako’s nuts using his tongue, taking in all the sweat and odor, Bolin moved his tongue below his nuts, one of both Mako’s and Bo’s favorite areas. Mako one because it felt great having an area that normally never got an attention pleased and Bolin because of all the extra delicious sweat.

Bolin’s face was buried in Mako’s nuts while Mako’s dick rested along Bolin’s face. Bolin stretched his tongue out as far as possible, trying to get in that region, even getting to the bottom of Mako’s asscrack, causing him to shiver a bit, he needed more.

Mako shifted his body forward a bit so he was practically sitting on Bolin’s face. Mako threw his head back, having Bolin’s tongue stretch to his asshole, licking his hole clean. Mako sat on Bolin’s tongue, this time his asshole was being tongue-fucked by Bolin.

Bolin loved every. single. second of this. Tasting all of the juicy sweat and Mako’s tasty hole.

Bolin’s hand moved from Mako’s thigh to Mako’s dick, jerking it slowly and causing Mako to moan. Bolin's other hand moved from his own dick to Mako's asscheek, spreading it open to stick his tongue in.

Once Bolin touched Mako’s dick, Mako opened his eyes and looked back down at his brother, his beautiful green eyes staring back at his amber ones. Mako could only see his hair, forehead, and eyes, the rest was completely under him, smelling his asshole and crotch while licking it clean, being wrenched with Mako’s sweat. Mako then pulled up and turned around so his ass was in Bolin's face and bent over slightly. Bolin made his tongue flat and licked from the bottom to the top immediately, all while reaching around to play with Mako's huge cock in one hand and his own in another. Bolin's tongue ran around in circles before darting into his brother's asshole and tasting him. It was shocking to Bolin how good an asshole could taste, and he loved eating Mako. He stuck his tongue in even further with his face buried completely in Mako's ass. Mako moaned and whimpered throughout this entire experience.

Mako loved this, but he knew Bolin needed to be pleasured also. So he decided to lift up and away from Bolin. He turned back around and forced his dick one last time deep in his throat. He then proceeded to lift Bo up from under his arms and brought him to his face, pushing him against the wall and kissing him, tasting himself in Bolin's mouth.

“Damn Bolin” Mako started “That felt fucking amazing, I fucking love you”-Bolin smiled at this remark, he always felt great whenever Mako said he loved him- “but I really want to fuck you again, can I?”

Bolin was shocked that Mako even asked, he thought Mako knew the pleasure Bolin received from being fucked by Mako’s huge dick. Maybe he forgot and only remembered some of the slight pain Bolin had gone through to achieve that pleasure.

Bolin let out a light laugh, “please do, Mako”-kiss-“ I _need_ you inside me right now”

Mako smiled and turned Bolin around, back to their original position, and this time started licking down Bo’s spine. As he approached the top of Bolin’s butt, Bo arched his back.

Mako got down on his knees and spread Bolin’s ass with his hands before slowly licking it from the bottom to the top, eliciting a moan from Bolin.

Bolin was always loud during sex, which Mako, of course, loved. Mako was more quiet but expressed his love and pleasure verbally, actually formulating words.

Mako’s tongue applied a lot of pressure to Bolin’s hole once a lot of saliva had gathered around, the area being throughly licked clean of all the leftover sweat from the pro-bending match. His tongue penetrated his hole and he continued to eat Bo out.

Bolin decided to try to gain a little dominance, despite never amounting to Mako. Albeit he never really wanted to reach that potential, Mako’s dominance during sex was such a turn-on for him and he enjoyed being more submissive. Regardless, Bolin placed a hand behind him and in Mako’s hair, gently pushing him and his tongue further into his hole, allowing Mako to get a better taste of Bolin.

After a few minutes of eating Bolin out, Mako pulled away and up and whispered playfully in Bolin’s ear. Teasing him as he was about to fuck him, making Bolin’s legs shake and would soon render him unable to walk for hours; but they both knew having Mako’s dick inside Bolin’s hole was a necessity.

Mako, as usual, teased Bolin with a push of his head against his hole, “ _Nghh-ahh, fuck_ Mako, just please, please fuck me! I need you inside me, please” Bolin pouted.

Mako loved teasing Bolin. He wanted to just hear him burst out, begging Mako to fuck him hard. Mako then lined his dick up with Bolin’s hole, that is until he came to the realization that he forgot to get lube and apply it to his dick.

“Oh … _fuck_ , I almost forgot, lemme go get some lube” Mako started. But as he started to inch away, Bolin grabbed him by his hand

“Mako just _please_ fuck me, you don't know how long I’ve been waiting for this, and even you said for yourself, you know how I like it: rough.” Bolin begged

Mako let out a little laugh, and he wanted to hear Bolin moan. So, in a swift motion he thrusted as hard as he could deep into Bolin’s asshole, shoving his eight inch penis all the way in.

Bolin immediately bit his teeth and groaned, not having expected it. It hurt but felt so good at that same time. His prostate being pleasured for the first time in weeks took over the pain of friction from the lack of lubricants. He threw his head back against Mako’s chest, whimpering and moaning with Mako’s huge dick inside him.

Mako’s hands made their way to Bolin’s dick and jerked him slowly. All the while he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in at the same pace. He kissed Bolin as he leaned against his chest to comfort him.

Bolin’s moans weren’t loud enough for Mako though, he wanted his brother to be fucked to the point of bliss, just like their first time.

He picked up the speed, thrusting his dick as hard as he could and as fast as possible inside of Bolin, despite some of the friction because the only lubricant was Mako’s saliva from having eaten Bolin out and Bolin’s saliva from sucking Mako off.

“ _Ooh_ fuck me Mako!” Bolin shouted

Mako loved when Bolin shouted out his name. He pushed Bolin against the wall and fucked him senseless.

“ _Oh,_ Agni, _ugh_ Mako I love you, I love you so much- _ahh-ugh-fuck me_ ” Bolin managed to say through his moans

Hearing these words was what Mako loved. Knowing he had pleased his brother, his only goal in life for so long now, ever since they started living on the streets.

“Ye-I love you too Bo, I fucking love every part of you, I’ll always take care of you and make you feel good” Mako quipped back Bolin

“Can you please _fu-uck_ me this hard every time Mako, I love having you inside me, it-it feels so go-od”

Mako was a little surprised at Bolin’s request but of course he would make that promise. Why wouldn’t he? If it felt great for the both of them so why not?

“Of course Bo, anything you want I’ll give it to you because I love you so fucking much” Mako said against Bolin’s ear

And with that Mako picked up the speed of his hand. He needed to finish soon or fatigue would render him helpless and unable to fuck Bo anymore, he needed to cum first, but not before having Bo do so.

It didn’t take long, I guess having Bolin’s prostate attacked and the one he loved the most around him jerking his dick as fast as possible was enough to make him cum. He came all over the shower wall and on Mako’s hand.

Mako then brought his hand towards his lips, tasting some of his little brother’s seed before bringing it to Bolin’s lips and having him lick his hands clean, sticking out his tongue; making sure to lick between every finger.

Seeing Bo lick his hand was enough for him and with that he spilt his seed inside Bolin, cumming all over inside Bolin. He pulled his dick out swiftly and got down on his knees and began licking Bolin’s asshole, prepared for any cum about to come out.

A few seconds later, Mako’s cum leaked out of Bo’s ass and Mako was there to lick it clean. Bolin relentlessly moaned through this whole experience while Mako breathed heavily.

Once the leaking stopped Mako got up turned Bolin around and planted a kiss on Bolin’s lips, then a kiss on his forehead and then leaned Bolin’s head down and placed a kiss in his hair.

“I love you so much Bo, if you ever want to do anything, just let me know and I’ll be more than happy to”

Bolin’s wish had come true, and after feeling these words, Bolin knew any time he wanted to be fucked he could tell Mako and Mako would be there for him, making him feel great.

Bolin’s legs were shaking and Mako had held him up by his arms before slowly sliding him down on the ground, making sure to slide his legs under him first so that Bolin was sitting in his lap.

Mako knew Bolin must of had gone through some pain so he did everything in his power to make him feel better, starting with placing him in his lap and massaging his thighs and back.

“Thanks Mako, I love you too” Bolin said and placed one last kiss on Mako’s lips with his arms wrapped around Mako’s neck while Mako’s hands were wrapped around Bolin and gripped his back.

Mako moved his hand to the switch and put the shower on. Bolin looked up and before he knew it was covered in nice, warm water.

They sat there on the ground, making small talk here and there while Mako cleaned his brother off. It was getting late, for sure past midnight by now, and they both knew they needed to be up early for practice. So after cleaning his brother off, Mako picked his brother up, put some clothes on himself and helped Bolin into his. Bolin's legs were still visibly shaken so Mako gave him a piggy back ride upstairs.

At this hour no one would be around so he didn’t mind carrying Bolin up to their apartment, the arena had been closed for hours by now. He placed Bolin in the bed the two shared and pulled the blanket up over him. He placed a kiss on Bolin’s head and rested his head against Bolin’s forehead before whispering a faint “I love you”. Bolin smirked and said “ I love you too Mako” before closing his eyes. Mako made his way around the bed and sat down and got comfortable.

Mako snaked around Bolin’s body and spooned him, wrapping an arm around Bo's stomach and gently grabbing his hand, before placing one last kiss on the back of Bolin's neck. Bolin gripped his brother's hand back. A few minutes later they were fast asleep; and the following morning they awoke to being interchanged in each others arms. This new ‘love’ thing the two of them could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> umm bi


End file.
